<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stranger To Himself by the10amongstthese3s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667906">Stranger To Himself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the10amongstthese3s/pseuds/the10amongstthese3s'>the10amongstthese3s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Jane is best mama, Joan is an anxious baby and I love her, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet, ladies in waiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the10amongstthese3s/pseuds/the10amongstthese3s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a blonde teenager shows up on the Queens' doorstep one night, It's up to Jane Seymour to figure out who she is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stranger To Himself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The queens didn’t often get visitors since their reincarnation. After only a few months of being back, they were still adjusting to their new lives. Turns out, it can be surprisingly hard to make friends in whole a new century.</p><p>That’s why, when a knock sounded at the door at 10pm, the group found themselves rather confused.</p><p>“Anne, did you seriously order pizza again?” Aragon asked, rolling her eyes as she rose from the couch.</p><p>“It wasn’t me! Jane probably left her house keys again. You know what she’s like.”</p><p>It was true that Jane hadn’t quite gotten used to taking keys around with her yet. The woman had a terrible habit of locking herself out. Thankfully, having six women live in one house meant there was usually someone to let her in.</p><p>On the other side of the door wasn’t Jane, though. It wasn’t anyone Aragon recognised.</p><p>A trembling, underweight girl that could have been no older than Kit stood on the doorstep, staring up at Aragon with wide eyes. The poor thing looked so terrified, like a deer in headlights. </p><p>“Come on in, dear. You must be freezing.”</p><p>With that invitation, the girl rushed past Aragon into the living room, looking around curiously. It was almost as if she was searching for something specific. When she spotted Cleves and Parr sat on the couch though, the girl found herself backing up against a wall, obviously intimidated.</p><p>When Aragon handed the girl a blanket, she almost jumped out of her skin. Why was she so afraid? Was she hurt? Whatever was going on, Aragon was growing more and more concerned with each passing moment.</p><p>“What’s your name, sweetheart?” The woman asked, keeping her distance as she watched the girl wrap herself up in the blanket.</p><p>No response.</p><p>The girl wasn’t deaf. She definitely noticed the woman speaking. She simply opted to not reply. The group had to wonder whether she was mute, or simply too anxious to speak. Or perhaps she was simply lacking manners. Either way, they were no closer to figuring out why she was there.</p><p>“Would you like something to drink?”</p><p>The question didn’t come from Aragon this time. Instead, Parr got to her feet, smiling warmly. </p><p>The girl hesitated for a moment before giving a small nod, watching cautiously as the woman left the room. It wasn’t until that moment that the girl realised just how dry her mouth was. As if she hadn’t had a sip of water in centuries.</p><p>When Parr returned, she didn’t attempt to hand the girl the cup, instead opting to place it on the coffee table. Unlike the others, who were all blinded by their confusion, Parr’s mind was clear enough to know that shoving a cup of tea into the hands of a frightened, defensive teenager would probably end <em>very</em> badly. </p><p>The girl seemed to appreciate the action, giving a thankful nod and waiting for her to back away before picking up the mug and taking a sip.</p><p>“You can sit down if you want,” Kit spoke up in her usual, soft tone, gesturing to the empty couch.</p><p>If it had come from anyone else the girl may have refused, but Kit seemed almost as nervous as her. Something told her she could trust the girl. So, she did as she was told, looking to the group for approval as she took a seat on the couch.</p><p>The girl was almost beginning to relax when the others went to the kitchen to speak, leaving her alone with Kit. It wasn’t until the yelling started that she began to panic, scanning the room for a way out.</p><p>“Catalina, we have to call the police! You can’t just keep some random kid in the house.”</p><p>“We have no idea where she came from, Anne! We have to at least talk to the kid first. For all we know they could send her home to some abusive household!”</p><p>The screaming match was becoming unbearable.</p><p>Once again, Kit looked just as anxious as the stranger. The only difference is that as the front door opened, Kit stuck to cowering on the couch, whilst the girl rushed into the arms of the blonde entering the home, clinging to her like a koala. </p><p>Jane didn’t even register what was happening at first. </p><p>The yelling, the distressed young girl in her arms, the look of terror on Kit’s face. It was horrifying to come home to. Shouting matches between Anne and Aragon weren’t exactly uncommon in the household. Emotions had been running high the past few months, after all. Usually, though, the women managed to control themselves in front of the youngest member of their little group.</p><p>The scolding the women got from Jane put them right in their place. How dare they frighten the vulnerable girls so badly? The woman didn’t shout, in fact, she didn’t raise her voice at all. She didn't need to raise her voice to make it clear that she was not happy with the group. </p><p>All the while, the blonde stranger stayed wrapped up in Jane’s arms, desperate for the woman’s motherly comfort.</p><p>It was strange. She didn’t register it at first. The feeling was so natural that Jane didn’t even notice. After a while though, her mind began to zone in on the tapping against her collarbone. An all too familiar anxious tick. One that a certain lady in waiting relied on all those centuries ago.</p><p><em>Her</em> lady in waiting.</p><p>“Joan?”</p><p>The way the girl’s head shot up only confirmed Jane’s suspicions. The queens weren’t the only ones being reincarnated. God knows who else could be wandering about, dazed and confused in this new world.</p><p>For the moment though, all that mattered was the person they knew about. The first of their ladies in waiting to appear.</p><p>Joan Meutas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, ducklings!! 💚 Sorry it's a shorter one! I wanted to write something for Joan's day of Ladies in Waiting Week and what better than her very first appearance? (I think of my Joan as being reincarnated at 18/19, hence her being referred to as a teenager) 😊🦆</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>